


Motive for Metaphor 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After Wallace Steven's poem.</p></blockquote>





	Motive for Metaphor 100

This time was worth anything, in the best place in the wide world to be. Sleep was a waste. Gellert leaned, head on his elbow, arm stretched out, hand splayed in the air, index finger raised, curved as if suspended from the ceiling. His sleepy eyes smiled, intrigued, appreciative. Almost cheeky. His hair curled over the desk.

Albus sat opposite, smiling too, leaning forward, close, a slight crease of thought between his brows. He had not smiled in the beginning, responsibilities smothering him. Gellert wanted to embody promise - life. Albus was beautiful, richness of mind lighting even this sad house.

**Author's Note:**

> After Wallace Steven's poem.


End file.
